Dimitri's Diary the records of a fallen angel
by EchoNightFall22
Summary: This is basically another type of Dimitri's POV of Vampire Academy. These are diary entries that contain Dimitri's thoughs and feelings before he is turned into Strigoi. This is the only part of Dimitri that is truely still here.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! RICHELLE MEAD DOES!  
~~FIRST DIMITRI PROJECT~~  
~~ENJOY~~**

Chapter 1

_Dear Diary,_

_Today my heart has fluttered. It is a totally unknown feeling to me. Today I have felt love. Today I have "checked" someone out. Today I felt joyful. Today I meet Rosemarie Hathaway. And though I had already been told about how many of the novices had said she was good-looking I thought differently. She was just a total babe. A hottie! She should DEFINITELY wear a sign saying "Warning: Flammable!" But that wasn't necessary. Why? Well basically everyone thought she was flammable….! And that made me mad! Was I jealousy? But I rarely feel it. In fact I feel so many emotions in just one day! But maybe I should just sleep on it. This is something that shouldn't be happening. Something I could go to jail for. Something that if Janine Hathaway will personally kill me for. The problem was that I had told Kirova that I would mentor Rose for the time….and that will certainly NOT help. But maybe this is just a problem I should just sleep on… _

_Dear Diary,_

_I am worried. What has Rose been DOING?!?!?! Today I caught her in the act of telling Lissa that "if anymore happens then we'll leave". I am worried for both her and Princess Dragomir. If anything, Rose probably knows something that she doesn't want to confide with anyone but Lissa. Or maybe they both knew about something that they haven't already told me or Kirova. And now today there has been another emotion-mix-up. Now I felt pained and pained that Rose still doesn't confide in me though I thought that we were getting along perfectly and that we trusted each other and that we were friends in a way. Not too friendly…but a part of me somehow yearned for her interest wanted me to be just a little bit more than just a mentor or friendly. But another part told me that this was just too dangerous and that the best possible offer was to just leave her alone and stop thinking sexy thoughts about her. But I just don't understand. Never have I felt this way. To anyone. Not even Natasha Ozera. We had been friends for long and got along just fine. As well, she seamed to have chosen to have an interest. No not really an interest…MORE than just an interest…but this interest was only one way…it did not agree with me…not now, not ever. But somehow I LOVED Rose Hathaway. It was wrong. But I loved her. My Roza. Roza…a beautiful name in Russian. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Rose is a rose….is a rose…is a rose…….._

**REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE...  
*too short maybe...  
still continueing though...**


	2. Chapter 2

**~HEYA~**

**~thanks for the tip ****Little-dhamphir~~**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING  
~~ENJOY~~**

_Sunday 4__th__ September_

_Dear Diary,_

_Another few days have now passed with no many points of interest. Except for my noticing-of-Rose-too-much obsession. Now what WAS weird (besides my crush growing and crowing)**mental note: crush this crush now!** was Rose attending Church! Of course I understood that she only attended to get some time with Lissa. I knew her well enough to realize that. Though Kirova hadn't but had asked me to try to keep an eye out on Rose. That wasn't really necessary-especially since I already had more than just one eye on Rose. No. I had my whole heart, body and soul going for her…- __*ink splotch*_

_NO! NO! BELIKOV! I had to write my name several times before I had gotten under control of myself. This should NOT be happening! Why was I feeling so much towards this 17 year old girl?!?!?! I wanted her-badly. But somehow my usually attitude too control today at Church and stopped me from Rose. Though another weird thing was that Rose had to talk to the priest after Church to discuss something with him. Something about that Shadow-Kissed Anna. I, of course, didn't really believe in those things. I did, but just didn't really have the heart and beliefs for that. I also heard what Lissa and Aaron were discussing before Rose joined them. The Abby Badica and Xander scandal. Of course I had heard it and that has what moved my heart today. Even Rose too interest in this. This was a scandal. Two guardians leaving their charges to go and get married together and live with humans? That was just fighting the system and somehow I knew that's exact ally what would happen if I loved Rose too much. Once I had caught her "checking me out" as young people would say and I had felt joyful_

_But this wasn't right. No. This was almost as sinful. Sigh. I know I'm in for a long night!_

_*****_

_Monday 19__th__ September,_

_Dear Diary,_

_Several weeks (or a fortnight) has passed without anything interesting…besides my usually crush on a totally impossible girl. Today, just for the sake of things, I had brought a CD player and decided that some quality music could distract me from certain things. I sighed in relief and began to read from my __Louis L'Amour book. I began to relax just as the CD player turned to "When Doves Cry" by Prince. True, to everyone, they thought that my music sense was weird but I like that stuff better than the horrible music of the present. Then she came. Rose came into the gym, seaming happy that there was a CD player but had then frowned at my music. WHAT?!?!?! It was one of the best songs ever! But she had called it "something that was recorded before she was born". So what? I loved this type of music…Maybe Alberta was right…maybe I should socialise more or give myself better…Rose had complained today that the running was no good for her. I was shocked my her replies all day today. Today she seamed different. Something must be bugging her again. I realised that when something was bothering her she would come up with so much more smartass replies and get irritated real easily._

_But today I was the one getting foul. That Ashford boy had come to watch Rose run today and seeing her smile and wave back at him had gotten me on an edge. I had wrongly snapped at her for slowing down, which she hadn't and accused her of being distracted my things easily. It wasn't fair on both her, me and Ashford. In the end she had gotten 2 minutes off her personal best. I do not know but something about that time had bothered me…not that it was bad…_

_And then she left. Not just like leave with a "bye Dimitri" (which I usually craved for) but just tore off. I ran after her, easily keeping pace and asking her questions. I could see something was wrong and by the direction we were heading it was obvious it was Lissa._

_Someone had decided to play a rather dirty joke and placed a still twitching fox on Lissa's bed. This was just childish to me but I knew from what Rose was saying to Lissa that there was just more than a prank. It seamed to me that this was somehow related to Rose's worrying….I believed that she still didn't trust me enough to tell me what was going on. I had asked her and she had yelled back that I wasn't training her hard enough and just making her run "stupid laps"._

_I wanted to make her feel better but I knew I couldn't. But what I could do was give her what she wanted. I could teach her everything that I had every learnt in becoming the Guardian that I am now. I can teach her from my experiences and lessons while I was a teen. And that, just that, could make her trust me that tiny bit more to tell me the truth…_

_*****_

_Wednesday 21__st__ September,_

_Dear Diary,_

_I AM SO ANNOYED TODAY! I AM ANGRY! I AM FURIOUS! I, DIMITRI BELIKOV HAVE JUST WITNESSED ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY ALMOST HAVE SEX, YES, SEX WITH JESSE ZEKLOS!!!!!!! I know she isn't mine. I know that better than anyone. BUT SEEING HER WITH ZEKLOS--!!!!!!!!! AND HE WAS TAKING ADVANTAGE OF HER TOO!!!!AND…..AND….CALLING HER A BLOOD WHORE!!!!!!!!!!! I knew ROSE. I knew her BETTER, I had thought. But just seeing ZEKLOS take advantage of her in such that my FATHER did to mum was just too much! I had snapped. I had yelled. I had embarrassed both me and Rose and I knew and understood that this would come with a price. Zeklos was a royal and could basically get what he wanted.__*sigh* it so hurt me to be reminded of Ivan Zeklos. We were such good friends… I just hoped that he would have enough pride to understand that if he told ANYONE ANYTHING then he would be mine to kill. Mine! And…..and…..and….I HAD SAW HER IN A BRA AND JEANS!!! Wait, JUST IN A BRA AND JEANS. And oh my…she was hot as! She was the type of people that looked like a goddess in just a bra. And she was HOT!!! :D:D:D:D…I knew that that was just inappropriate but I couldn't help myself but check her out RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER! I knew better that you didn't check out girls and if you did then you did it while they weren't watching. But no. Her stunning beauty had captured me and shocked me. She seamed like she was thinking about the same things but about me and maybe a little different because I wasn't half naked like her….and though I loved the way she called me "Comrade" it hurt me to tell her off for that…as well as her translating what I was saying wrongly and thought that I had called her a slut! I could, would NEVER think of her as a cheap slut… no…she wasn't that type. She then later requested for more training, I guess so she could catch up faster and maybe be a better Guardian and protect Lissa well…but oh boy! The thought of more time and trainings with Rose was just too much! _

**~HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT~  
~please review~**


End file.
